


Better Early Than Never

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Miyata takes Tamamori out on a hanami date.
Relationships: Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta





	Better Early Than Never

"Where are we going?" Tamamori wants to know, eying the large duffle bag Miyata is hauling. He'd dressed warmly per instruction, but has no further clue as to their destination.

"Just the park," Miyata says as he leads the way to the correct platform.

"The park?" Tamamori asks, skeptical. "Isn't it a bit cold?"

It's warm enough to not be winter, but still cold enough to not be considered spring. The weather has been changing daily, and when Miyata called him up that morning to ask if they could change their plans, Tamamori had checked the forecast to find a prediction for a sunny day, but a chilly one. Miyata just said they'd be outside a lot, instead of spending their rare day off shopping, as they'd planned. Tamamori doesn't really care what they do, as long as they're together, although he doesn't say that.

Ueno Park is not very exciting however, Tamamori thinks. It's kind of dull and lifeless, the green of spring not yet pushing through the winter sleep. But Miyata leads the way, and shortly, Tamamori sees that not every tree is bare.

Miyata dumps his bag beneath the pink petals of a blossoming cherry tree. It's an early one, one of only a few in the park, and not yet in full bloom, but it's still very pretty.

"We're having a cherry blossom picnic?" Tamamori asks, amused, but pleased.

"Yup!" Miyata's eyes disappear as he grins. "Since we can't later, you know."

The real period for parties would be later at the end of the month when most of the trees are in full bloom, but even if their schedules weren't crazy, every place would be too crowded to risk going. Tamamori's family still goes every year, but he doesn't go with them; he can't drink (in public) and spending most of the time ducking his head when anybody seems to take slight interest in him becomes tiring.

He settles onto the blanket Miyata spreads out over a tarp.

They have lunch first, just some rice balls that Miyata had picked up from the convenience store, nothing fancy, but they're Tamamori's favorite flavors. Miyata'd picked up some sparkling cider somewhere (neither of them would risk the alcohol), which makes Tamamori laugh, but Tamamori goes right along with it when Miyata makes a toast.

All in all, it's a pretty good idea, Tamamori feels. It's chilly, and the wind turns both of their cheeks pink with the sting of it, but the rest of him is pleasantly warm, dressed well enough to ward off the cold, and pressed close together to hide their intertwined fingers. Tamamori stretches out on his back to look up at the bright blue of the sky, framed beautifully with delicate pink blossoms, and smiles.

Miyata is comfortable along his side and Tamamori turns to look at him, only to find Miyata looking right back.

"Aren't you going to even look at the tree?" Tamamori inquires, but he already knows the answer.

It doesn't stop him from turning slightly pink himself when Miyata says, "Why would I do that when I can look at _you_? You're much prettier."

"I'd kiss you, but..." Miyata continues. While not crowded in any sense, there are still enough joggers and dog-walkers, still a few pairs of strolling couples in the park to make it awkward.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Tamamori says drily, but he tilts his head to lean it against Miyata's and squeezes his fingers. A lone petal flutters down to land neatly on Miyata's quickly-closed eye. Tamamori reaches to pick it off before Miyata does it himself.

"I think the tree doesn't want you watching me," he teases.

"If it had landed on my mouth," Miyata argues, "you totally would have kissed me anyway."

"Maybe," Tamamori hums. "But it didn't."

"You suck," Miyata hums back, but smiles.

"I will," Tamamori promises, "later."

Miyata squeezes both eyes shut, a quiet noise escaping. "Don't," he says.

Tamamori grins, and knows exactly what he means. He ignores him. "You don't want me to?" he asks, all innocence.

" _Yuta_."

Tamamori laughs and lets his head drop down again, content to stare up at the sky. "Thanks," he says. "It's really pretty." He can hear Miyata's grin.

"You're welcome."


End file.
